


I’ve Loved You Since I Met You ♡

by princeje0n



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, In Love, MM, Otome - Freeform, Otome Men, Short & Sweet, cheritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeje0n/pseuds/princeje0n
Summary: Yoosung realizes at a party that he and MC feelings are shared and that they're finally ready to take the next step.





	I’ve Loved You Since I Met You ♡

“What is it Yoosung??” You ask, tilting your head sideways. At this point, He was a stuttering mess as he held something in his hand towards you. You took the gift from his hand, unwrapping it and immediately wrapping your arms around his neck, thanking him.

“I love it! Thank you so much, Yoosung!” You smile in his direction as the other snicker at the both of you.

The RFA decided to throw you a birthday party as a thank you for taking over Rika’s position and making the recent party a success. You’ve chatted with Yoosung a couple of times through the messenger but when you met at the party, he avoided you like the plague. You thought that it was something wrong with you but, Zen and Jaehee did everything in their power to make sure you didn’t take it personally. They knew the reason for his avoidance but, both of them wanted him to be the one to tell you so they kept it to themselves.

“I think he has something he wants to say to you also, (Y/N)," You hear Jaehee behind you as you close the distance between the two of you. You gently smile at him as if to tell him to continue with whatever it was he had to say.

“What is Yoosung?”

“C-Can We Talk I-In Private?” Yoosung mumbled as you simply nodded your head, taking him by the hand.

“We’ll be right back guys,” You announced as the other RFA members were chatted amongst themselves, hearing Zen and Jumin bicker at one another. You pull Yoosung in the hallway, turning to face him. You could see how he was blushing, his face turning a bright red. 

“So… What did you want to talk to me about?”

You stare him in his perfect purple orbs before he lowered his head. Immediately, he took you by the hand, staring back into yours as he tries to muster up the courage to tell you that he’s loved you since he met you at the party but, nothing comes out.

“Can I say something?” You mumble as he nods his head. You look away as if to try to figure out how to word what you were trying to say before turning back and grabbing him by the chin. You lean in to kiss him, both of you closing your eyes and giving in. Yoosung deepens the kiss as he pushes his tongue inside of your mouth and caressing the back of your head.

“Hey Yoo–” You hear Zen call out and you both immediately push each other away, both of you blushing, turning red.

“Awww, You two are so cute!” Zen winks, before going back into the party. Yoosung looks away, taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves before speaking again.

“I was just going to say that… I love you, (Y/N) and I’ve loved you since I first met you at the party… I’m sorry I ran away from you like I did… I didn’t–”

But, before he could finish, your lips collide with his again, this time not letting go.

“I love you too Yoosung.”


End file.
